


Because of You

by littlewonder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bitterness, Dark Magic, Dialogue, Gen, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Morgana confronts Merlin about his betrayal of her.





	Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/36114.html)

"What happened to you, Morgana? How did you ever become this evil?" Merlin demanded, frustrated over his disadvantage, mad and desperate and stalling for time.

"You know why!" she shouted, "You know, Merlin, it was you that betrayed me! The one, the only one I knew I once could rely on... I learned long ago where your loyalties really lie. You would kill me in cold blood. You made me who I am... and now you're about to pay for it."

"I didn't want to!" cried Merlin. "I really didn't want to do that to you. Morgana, I had no choice! The kingdom would've fallen if I hadn't --"

"A kingdom that would have my head if they knew what I was! They deserved it!"

"They didn't deserve anything, Morgana. I agree you deserve to live without fear of prosecution... but this isn't the way! Please, Morgana, it's not too late!"

He fell back as Aithusa sent a breath of fire his way, and his magic instinctively shielded him from its scorching. He sat up, facing Morgana helplessly.

"It's far too late! You made your choice," Morgana seethed. "You chose him --"

"Don't ask me to choose between you and Arthur. Even if he hasn't come around about magic, I know he will. He's a good man, a far better person than you've become."

"Well, thank you, Merlin, I really appreciate it," she snapped, throwing him back across the dirt.


End file.
